ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Maharaja
Testimonials *99 RUN/WHM Very easy fight just keep buffs up and heals. Took about 4mins *99 DRK/DNC, Nothing special... merits in Diabolic Eye/Last Resort. Used Endark/Dread Spikes... Popped Scarlet/Diabolic/Resort; Didn't build TP, didn't switch gear... just used Perle and Twilight Scythe(no proc)...My scythe wasn't capped(Not even WSNM level). He missed me a lot and with Claw Cyclone as well, never used Roar. Used 2 WS(Guil) and he was dead, took me down about 35% HP. * Duo'd with 91 SAM/DNC in Perle gear tanking and 83 SMN/WHM for buffs/healing assist. Pretty easy fight. NM did hit hard and Paralyze was annoying. Lethewaters 21:05, 19 June 2013 (UTC) * 90 THF/NIN and was piss easy. Didn't even bother with evasion set. Paralyze was a bit annoying but otherwise had no trouble keeping shadows up. Ended fight with full hp. FFXI-Taube 17:48, June 12, 2011 (UTC) *90bst 1 lucky lulush, cake. (Rukenshin ~Cerberus) *Easy solo by 90DRK/SAM good WS setup, got TP before the fight, Sekkanoki Guillotine x2, meditate Guillotine, absorb TP and guillotine as often as possible. Twilight Scythe didn't proc--Merritt.Caitsith 23:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *Easy solo 99 Drk/War with Resolution. Popped Scarlet Delirium, Last Resort, Diabolic Eye, Berserk, Aggressor, and cast Dread Spikes before popping. No food, no Drains needed. Went in with the mentality of killing the NM before it killed me. Killed NM with 3 Resolutions. 22:57, August 26, 2012 (UTC) *Very easy solo 90PLD/NIN very well geared, DW justice sword/joyuese first 50% mob HP, then joy/koenig shield the last 50% mob HP. 22:05, 30 March 2011 (UTC) * Defeated solo as 75PLD/NIN with some difficulty. I used full haste DD setup while shadows were up, then would macro in blood tanking gear (shield skill, def, etc.) when shadows are down and timers weren't ready. Single-wield with shield full time - the blocks are well worth the lower damage output, and you will be taking plenty hits to the face with no mage to slow/para the mob and haste you. Bring plenty juices and remedies for sure - potions and ethers are probably handy to have just in case. Extremely good gear and merits are highly recommended for solo attempts. In retrospect, subbing DNC probably would have been easier and cheaper. Callidus1000 20:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC) * Can be trio'd by 75 PLD/WAR 75 RDM/WHM 75 SMN/WHM with ease RDM enfeebles and keeps Phalanx II on PLD SMN buffs and DD had enough healing magic RDM used convert once and PLD used Chivalry. * Can be trio'd by 75 SAM/RNG PLD/WAR and WHM/BLM - 2HRs were required OR * Easily Duo'd by 75NIN/WAR 73RDM/WHM - No 2 HRs used * Easily Duo'd by 75NIN/DNC x2 & 2 NPC's Set to Soothing Healer. Hit for 200+, Kept def/eva down. Didn't see if NPC debuffs stuck. More than sufficient healing with NPC's & /DNC. We WS'd but ALWYAS made sure person not WS'ing had enough TP for Cure & Finishing Moves to Voke(if needed). went down in about 4-5 minutes. (Shagrath & Silenoz - Quetz) * Easily trio'd by 75PLD 75WHM and 70BLM/WHM (with WHM and BLM taking turns healing) * Can be done steadily NIN75/37DNC solo, although NPC back up healing will help. * 75THF/NIN 75BST/NIN 75WHM/SCH 75PLD/WAR 75DRK/NIN, easy. * 75MNK/NIN and 75 RDM/WHM fairly easy if MNK has invigorate for emergencys and RDM must have Paralize II and Slow II to help the MNK. Keep MNK hasted and regened pre invigorate and RDM needs to keep refreshed. Also make sure MNK builds TP to have initial hate and have the MNK Chi Blast at the start this will keep the RDM alive. * From front page of PLD/NIN and WHM/NIN. PLD/NIN: Relevant merits were Shield, Sword, Chivalry, Fealty and Gear setup was HMP, Acc, Shield, Joyeuse for TP gain and cycled Reprisal and Utsusemi. WHM/NIN: Relevant merits were MP, Martyr, Devotion, Club and Gear setup was MP, Healing, Refresh, Acc, 2 Clubs cycled Slow, Paralyna, and Curing if needed. Food used was Crab sushi for accuracy/defense. WHM cycled resting for more MP but healing was never a large issue, only if Razor Claws hit without Utsusemi. Long fight but done with ease. * My friend Jokton solo it for me with SMN in Ragnarok Server * Duoed by 75 NIN/WAR and 75 RDM/WHM. I (the RDM) got so bored I started nuking. No vert, no yellow HP, cake. Dish 04:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * Easily triod by 75blu/whm nin/dnc drk/nin.. blu could of went /nin but made no difference.. no real dangour or worrieing moment was pretty laid back fight -Raidon of Ramuh * Duo'd by 75 PLD/NIN and 75BLU/NIN using soothing healer npc's. Start fight with light skillchain from Blue Mage and spinning slash from PLD. Swap to sword and board for the rest of the fight. Only hit with 1 bad claw cyclone. Pld's npc ran out of mp due to paralysis preventing a hasty recast of shadows and pld taking damage. Ended the fight with no mp. used no food, and BLU used 1 yag drink. Did not use 2 hours. Gwylo/Wup~Sylph * Duoable by skilled and merited PLD/NIN and WHM/NIN with ease. * Duo by skilled 75RDM/WHM and 75THF/NIN * Not duoable by 75RDM/WHM and 75PLD/WAR - NM deals more damage to PLD than can be cured by a RDM, possible trio by PLD, RDM, and BRD or PLD, WHM, and BRD. * Soloable by 75RDM/NIN using dots. * Duoable by 75NIN/DNC and 75BRD/WHM just slow him to death and blind * Soloable by skilled 75Nin/Dnc using dual stun katanas. just keep slow, paralyze, and blind ninjutsu on NM. Used Defense down debuff and hp drain dance. Had no problem getting rid of AOE paralyze using erase dance. Used Squid sushi Food, nothing else special. * Soloable by 75DRG/BLU using Rabbit Pie, Cocoon & FoV Protect. Not a fast or easy fight. Paralyze is much less of an issue than a badly timed Razor Fang. *Duo by 73NIN/DNC & 75WHM/SCH with 1 NPC. Little trouble *Solo 90 WAR/SAM with ~60 NPC. Stored 200+ TP and went in full attack, Raging Rush+Raging Rush=Fragmentation, Meditation -> Raging Rush, NM dropped. Was down to ~50% HP at most, no biggie ^-^ Elleanore of Ragnarok 10:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I do not see how this could possibly have been "easily duoed" by a 75NIN and a 73RDM/WHM. I just tried this 3 times with a 75NIN and myself as 75WHM and we never even came close to being able to beat it. It is way too accurate; the NIN was not getting missed almost at all. Even with Slow on, he attacked too fast for the NIN to get Utsusemi: Ichi up without Flash. --FFXI-Kyrial 12:35, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Soloable by a 90Pld/Dnc